


Come Hell or High Water

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, Post-Reichenbach, Protective John, Soft John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John keeps having to reminding himself that Sherlock is real, that he's alive and here, with a pulse and a heartbeat.





	Come Hell or High Water

You surprised me. It made me love you and hate you and miss you all the more. Even now, when you’re standing right in front of me, I always feel the urge, the _need_ , to stretch out and touch you. Just to remind myself. To reassure myself that I won’t wake up for the thousandth time with an even more acute sense of loss than the last.

I catch my fingertips brushing the edge of your coat sleeve, as if unconsciously reaching for your hand or your pulse, whichever presently seems the most solid proof of your being real. I catch your eyes softening at the gesture.

Maybe you wouldn’t mind if I don’t restrain myself next time. _It’s all fine. I know it’s fine._

Sometimes I doubt whether I can trust this version of reality that my mind reports back to me. Could I really be lucky enough to have you in my life not just once, but twice?

Even if this isn’t real, it’s preferable to those monotonous two years without you.

Come hell or high water, kidnappings or explosions, manic psychopaths or the British government himself, I’ll stay with you. I’ve found the place and the person with whom I belong – in whatever sense that comes to rest on – and I won’t give them up for the world.


End file.
